La famille d'Elijah
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Trois personnes reviennent dans la vie des originels. Es-ce-que leur arrivaient va changer les plans d'Esther?
1. Chapter 1

(Trois personnes reviennent dans la vie des originels. Es-ce-que leur arrivaient va changer les plans d'Esther?)

Chapitre 1 : (pendant 3x14)

Elijah était entrain de prononcé son discourt et trois personnes le regardaient très attentivement. La première était une femme qui avait entre 26 et 28ans, avec des cheveux châtain au reflet roux retenue en chignon, elle avait aussi des yeux vert émeraude et elle portait une robe noir sans bretelle avec des pointe d'argenté avec au niveau de la taille une mince ceinture de corde tressé doré. La deuxième femme qui elle devait avoir entre 22 et 24 ans avait elle aussi des cheveux châtain mais avec des reflet noir qui étaient retenue en une tresse avec un ruban rouge qui s'assortissait avec sa robe rouge à une seule bretelle remplie de strasse blanc, elle avait des yeux verrons avec un yeux bleu-gris et l'autre vert émeraude. Le dernier était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec des cheveux noir qui partait dans tout les sens, des yeux bleu-gris, il portait un costume noir avec chemise blanche et nœud papillon noir. Tout trois portait une bague avec une pierre bleu et un « M » calligraphier en argent tout comme l'anneau et sur le contour de l'anneau était inscrit « EAHMA Always & Forever »

Elijah venait de finir de prononcé sont discourt en invitant ces inviter à danser une ancienne valse donc la jeune fille au yeux verrons partit a travers la foule pendant que le jeune homme tentait son bras à l'autre femme. La plus jeune des deux femmes se faufilât entre les invités et son regard s'illumina quand elle trouva se qu'elle chercher un homme d'une trentaine d'année au cheveux noir soigneuse peigné qui portait un costume noir donc elle se glissa derrière lui pour l'attraper par les hanches.

« Bouh ! » dit-elle avant qu'il se retourne avec un regard noir jusqu'à qu'il voit de qui il s'agit se qui fit apparaître un grand sourire sur son visage se qui énerva la jeune femme avec qui il parlait.

« Mégane ?

« Salut ! » Elle enroula ces bras autour de son cou. « Tu m'as manqué Finn !

-Toi aussi. T'as changé ?

-Ouais un peu. Tu m'invite a danser ?

-Bien sur. » dit-il en lui tentant son bras.

Donc ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse ou tout le monde attendais plus qu Finn, Elijah fit un signe de tête vers les musiciens qui se mirent à jouer quand il sentit la présence de son frère mais il n'avait pas remarqué la cavalière.

« Es que tu est revenu seul ?

-Tu me demande si ma mère et mon frère sont là aussi ?

-Oui sa lui ferrait tellement plaisir si elle revenait si vous reveniez auprès de lui. Je connais assez bien mon frère pour savoir qu'il vous aime de tout son cœur depuis la première fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur chacun de vous.

-Oui nous somme la tout les trois Alex est entrain de la faire danser. » dit-elle juste avant qu'il ne change de partenaire et qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras de Klaus et que l'autre femme prenne sa place se qui surpris les deux frères.

« Bonjour Athéna.

-Bonjour Finn.

-Tu es magnifique comme toujours. Pourquoi êtes vous parti tout les trois ils ne m'ont rien dit.

-Il y a 500 ans ton frère a séduit une autre femme que moi, quand je lui est dit t'arrêter, il a tout nier avant d'aller la rejoindre donc je suis partit et bien sur les enfant m'ont suivit.

-Je comprend mieux si j'avais oser je crois que ma femme aurait fait pire.

-Justement ou est Sage ? Je t'ai vu danser avec Mégane pas avec elle.

-Elle n'est pas là. Elle doit me croire toujours dans le cercueil. Elle est sûrement passer à autre chose depuis le temps.

-Finn je l'ai vu il y a un siècle elle t'aime toujours, tout comme moi depuis 500 ans je continue t'aimer mon mari de tout mon cœur malgré ces faute. Car il n'est pas que mon mari c'est aussi mon meilleur ami, mon confident et mon soutient. Je sais que c'est pareil pour vous deux, j'espère que tes frères et Rebekah le trouverons aussi cette amour que nous avons. »

Pendant ce temps Mégane discutait avec Klaus.

« Bonjour mon cœur !

-Bonjour Nikki !

-Vous n'étiez que trois à m'appeler « Nikki ».

-Oui il n'y avait que moi, Alex et...

-Henrick ! Tu es venu seul ?

-Finn m'a demandé la même chose et oui ils sont là aussi.

-Bien sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Alex et Téna. »

Mégane rigola légèrement.

« Quoi ?

-Il n'y a que la famille qui appelle maman Téna a part papa qui se fait un plaisir t'appeler tout le monde par son nom complet.

-Ouais sa m'énerve dé fois. Mais il reste mon frère.

-Pendant que je danser avec Finn je t'ai vu avec cette fille. Alors ? Es que notre célébré célibataire veux se caser.

-Je sais pas elle m'intrique. »

La musique s'arrêta. Elle a alla rejoindre son frère et sa mère après avoir embrasser Niklaus sur la joue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

(*...*:extrait de la série)

Mégane trouva son frère mais pas sa mère.

« Ou est maman ?

-Dehors !

-Je fais la voir, essaye de le trouver. »

Elle partit vers la sortit pour ensuite se diriger vers les jardins ou elle vit sa mère prêt d'une fontaine.

« Maman ?

-Je suis la. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Sa c'est bien passer avec Finn et Nik ?

-Super. Toujours les même avec moi. Et toi avec Finn ?

-On a parler de ton père et de Sage. Bon on ferais mieux de rentrer retrouver Alexandre. »

Et elles repartirent a l'intérieur ou elle retrouvèrent Alexandre avec un verre de champagne a la main.

« Ça va ?

-Oui ou est ton père ?

-Je l'ai vu monté il y quelque seconde.

-Très bien restez ici. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier pour l'apercevoir tourner dans un couloir.

*« Elena. » dit-il c'est la qu'elle la vit le nouveau double Petrova donc elle resta ou elle était sans qu'ils la voient à les écouter « Ma mère a demander à te voir ?

-Heu... Oui ! Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

-Sa façon de pardonner mon frère après ce qu'il a fait me semble... pour le moins étrange.

-Elle simulerait ?

-Je me pose des questions que j'imaginais ne jamais me poser. Vous pourriez me raconter votre discussion ?

-Bien sur. Je vous retrouverez plus tard. Ok ? »*

Après qu'elle vu partit Athéna se dirigea vers lui et lui coupa la route.

« Bonjour !

-Athéna !

-Ça fait longtemps !

-500 ans a peut prés que tu es partit avec les enfants.

-Et tu m'as manqué chaque jour.

-Comment ils font ?

-Leurs père leurs manquent énormément même si Mégane est plus de mon coté et sa fait deux siécle que notre fils veut que je te redonne une chance.

-Et ?

-Je suis la pour voir si mon mari m'aime toujours autant. » dit-elle en attrapant sa main ou elle vit l'alliance qu'il portait depuis mille ans. « Et je dirais que c'est oui sinon tu n'aurais pas gardé sa. » en lui montrant sa main.

« J'ai pensé a l'enlevé, ils ont essayé aussi de me la faire enlevé mais j'ai jamais pu. Sa me donnait espoir de te revoir. Mais je vois que toi aussi tu as gardé ton alliance.

-Bonjour Athéna. »entendirent-ils et quand ils se retournèrent se fut pour trouvé Esther.

« Bonjour Esther. Comment aller vous ?

-Très bien. Et je suis très heureuse de te revoir. Es-tu venu avec mes petits-enfants ?

-Oui ! Et ils seront sûrement très heureux de revoir leurs grand-mère surtout Alexandre.

-Elijah m'a appris pour Hector je suis désolé pour votre perde.

-Merci.

-Vous verriez mieux de descendre tout les deux je fais bientôt prononcé mon discoure.

-Bien mère.

-Bien sur Esther. »

Esther partit vers les escaliers.

« Je dois aller voir Elena...

-Je sais !

-... ?

-J'ai entendu votre discussion tout à l'heure. Excuse moi c'était impolie te ma part.

-Non, je comprend vu mon passé avec les doubles mais je te promet de ne plus jamais te trompé. Mais après la soirée retrouve moi avec les enfants dans mon bureau c'est la porte au bout du couloir je réunirais tout le monde dans la bibliothèque.

-D'accord mais Finn et Nik sont déjà au courant. »

Ils partirent chacun de leurs coté. Mais elle suivit du regard son mari et écouta.

*« Comment était ma mère ?

-Intense.

-Pourquoi voulait-elle vous parler en privé ? » demanda-t-il en lui donnant un verre de champagne.

Elena regarda Esther a cette question se qui intriqua Athéna.

« Elena ! Dois-je m'inquiéter de ses intentions ?

-Non ! Elle voulait s'excuser d'avoir voulu ma mort.

-Alors, c'est vrai ? Elle a pardonné à Klaus ?

-C'est vrai. »

Il y eu un tintement de verre et tout le monde se tourna vers Esther.

« Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs. Je vous invite a prendre une flûte de champagne. Levons nos verres et trinquons. Je ne connais pas plus grande joie que de voir ma famille enfin réunie pour ne faire qu'un. Merci a tous d'être venus pour cette soiré grandiose. Santé. »*

Athéna vit bien que son mari avait remarqué le mensonge d'Elena tout comme elle. Elle lui fit signe qu'ils sortait dehors tout les trois et dés qu'il put il alla les rejoindre.

« Je suis content de vous revoir ! »

Alexandre et Megan étant de dos se retournèrent le jeune homme vient rapidement serrer son père dans ses bras qui lui rendit son étreinte.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, papa !

-Toi aussi mon grand tu m'as manqué. »

Après avoir embraser son fils sur le front il s'écarta pour regarder sa fille.

« Ma princesse ! Tu as changé. Je sais que mon comportement ne peut être pardonné mais je l'espère comme même. » dit-il en lui tendant la main et elle avança doucement pour ensuite venir se blottir dans ses bras.

« Papa. »souffla-t-elle.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon bébé. » dit-il en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

« Moi, c'est sa qui m'a le plus manqué. Être dans tes bras, je me sens a la maison. »

Quand il l'examina de plus prés il sourit.

« Qu'es qu'il y a ?

-Quand je te regarde je me rappelle se que ta mère a dit a ta naissance. Que tu n'arriver pas a choisir entre nous deux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tes yeux tu as un œil vert comme ta mère et l'autre bleu-gris comme moi. Et il y a aussi tes cheveux châtain comme Athéna mais avec des reflet noir comme moi.

-Car elle est un parfait mélange de nous deux mon amour. »

C'est a se moment la qu'il entendirent un bruit étrange comme un corps qui percuté le seul.

« Montez dans mon bureau. J'arrive au pus vite je fais voir se qui se passe.

-D'accord. »

Il partit pendant que eux montaient quand ils furent dans le bureau le téléphone d'Alexandre sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche et répondit.

« Sage ?

-Salut tu m'a envoyer un message me disant de te rappelais qu'es qu'il y a ?

-Finn est vivant ! T'es ou ?

-Je suis en Europe dès que je trouve un avion j'arrive. Vous êtes ou ?

-À Mystic Falls en Virginie.

-D'accord. Tu me passe Téna ?

-Ok ! Tien maman elle veut de parler.

-Merci mon chéri. Hey t'es là ?

-Ouais comment tu vas ma grande ?

-Mieux depuis que je l'ai revu. »

C'est a se moment la qu'il rentra dans la pièce et alla rejoindre ses enfant dans le canapé.

« Dit lui que si il te fait encore tu mal je le tue et qu'il soit le petit frère de mon mari n'y change rien.

-Je crois qu'il le sait.

-Téna ?

-Oui !

-Ne lui dit rien je veux lui faire la surprise.

-Ok ! Je te laisse. À très vite.

-Oui à très vite. »

Elles raccrochèrent pour rentre le téléphone a son fils.

« Alors ?

-Damon Salvatore c'est battu avec Kol et lui a brisé le cou après que mon cher frère est brisé la main du quaterback qui était invité par Rebekah. Et je viens de me faire engueuler par ma mère.

-Désolé. On y va ?

-Ma mère et Finn n sont pas encore là. Attend... ils viennent t'arriver. Attendaient là.

-Eli ! Ne dit pas à Finn pour Sage.

-Promis. »

Il alla à la bibliothèque en passant par la porte de son bureau qui y mené.

Kol était réveillé et lui envoya un regard noir.

« Bon pourquoi on est là ? »demanda Rebekah.

« Se soir j'ai eu droit a une surprise mais je pense que Finn, Niklaus et notre chère mère savent de quoi je parle. »

C'est a se moment la qu'ils passèrent la porte.

(A partir de maintenant sa ne correspond plus a la série!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Rebekah et Kol furent surpris en les voyant alors que Finn et Klaus souriez juste un peu et Esther eu aussi un sourire quand elle fit ces petits-enfants. Rebekah alla directement vers sa belle-sœur qui lui tentait les bras.

« Téna !

-Je suis bien là Bekah ! Je suis désolé t'être partit mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu.

-Je les ai haïs tout les deux quand j'ai su pourquoi t'était partit surtout cette salle garce de Katherine.

-Je n'en doute pas. »

Elles se séparèrent pour ensuite aller vers son dernier beau-frère.

« Kol ! Sa te vas bien les cheveux court.

-Merci. Pour ton info quand j'ai appris se qu'il avait fait je lui ai mit mon poing dans la figure.

-Sa m'étonne pas de toi. »

Athéna retourna auprès de son mari et quand elle lâcha Kol sa fille lui sauta dessus.

« Oh ! » dit-il avant de serrer sa nièce dans ces bras et t'embraser sa tempe.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué tonton et t'as toujours était mon oncle préféré.

-HEY ! »entendirent-ils venir de Klaus et Finn, ils leurs répondirent en tirant tout les deux la langue au deux frères.

« T'inquiète pas tonton pour moi c'est toi mon oncle préféré. »dit Alex à Klaus.

« Merci !

-Et moi ?

-Toi Finn ! T'es l'oncle avec qui j'adore danser depuis que je suis toute petite. »

Alexandre s'approcha d'Esther.

« Bonjour grand-mère !

-Bonjour Alexandre. Tu as grandis ! Tu ressemble encore plus à ton père maintenant. » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. « Ou habité vous ?

-Pour tout vous dire nous somme arrivé cette après-midi et nous espérions dormir ici.

-C'est tout a fait normal. Vous êtes ici chez vous tout les trois. »

Donc tout le monde partit les laissant tout les trois et Elijah les accompagna jusqu'aux chambres d'amis.

« Ou est notre chambre ? »demanda Athéna

« Quoi ?

-Tu crois que je suis revenu pour qu'on fasse chambre a part. Nous somme toujours marier donc il serait normal que nous dormions ensemble.

-Oui bien sur excuse moi. »

Entre temps ils n'avaient pas remarqué que les deux autre étaient partit chercher leurs valises.

« Tien maman !

-Merci Alex.

-Attend donne la moi. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ! » répondirent en cœur le frère et la sœur se qui fit rire leurs parents.

Elijah la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre qui était une grande chambre avec en face de la porte se tenait un lit a baldaquin en bois sombre avec un dessus de lit noir au broderie rouge et des cousins noir avec aussi des broderie rouge, a gauche se tenait deux armoire semblable toute deux en bois beige avec des poignées doré et de chaque coté un coffre en bois qui avait l'air d'avoir tout traversé ou était marqué en rune leurs noms.

« Il l'a gardé ?

-Niklaus disait toujours que l'endroit ou se trouvait notre coffre était l'endroit que nous considérions comme la maison. Même si j'ai laissé le mien quand je suis partit.

-C'était la raison pour la quel je l'ai laissé aussi car j'avais espoir que tu le garde avec toi. »

Elle ouvrit le sien pour y trouver des dessins dont un encadré qui avait était fait pas son beau-frère dessus il y avait deux personnes à droite c'était elle avec les cheveux tresser et mit en couronne autour de sa tête, l'autre était Elijah il avait les cheveux long. Tout les deux avait l'air jeune car c'était leurs mariage ils avaient 17ans et on voyait qu'elle était légèrement enceinte. Elle referma le coffre pour ensuite se tourné vers le dernier mur qui composé tout à droite d'une porte qui amené sur la salle de bain et le reste du mur comporté trois étagère avec un grand bureau en dessous celle du haut était remplie de livres ancien, mais son regard fut d'abord attiré par l'étagère du milieu qui était remplie de vieux objet dont un qui l'attira encore plus qu les autres c'était une vielle épée en métal avec la poignée en or et le blason des Mikaelson gravé sur le pommeau qui lui était en argent.

« Elle est toujours en bonne état !

-J'en est toujours pris grand soin. C'est le meilleure cadeau d'anniversaire que tu mes fait.

-Je voulais que le meilleure cadeau soit de moi se soir la. Pour tes 16ans !

-Je me suis toujours demandais comment ta pue la payer.

-Avant ton anniversaire c'est celui de Aurore la fille du forgeron donc en échange il ma commandait une robe t'es plus magnifique pour elle. »

Et elle continua de regarder les autres objets. Il y avait aussi un poignard mais elle trouva des vieux jouet pour enfants en bois : un échiquier ou tout les pièce était sculpter a la main et sur un quoi du plateau il était gravé NM, il y avait aussi trois vieux chevaux en bois miniature dont un qui avait la patte cassé.

« Je me rappelle plus pourquoi il a la patte cassé.

-Moi je m'en rappelle très bien. Il avait 3 ans et joué avec mon poignard de chasse et je lui est enlevé donc il a piqué une crise et la lancé contre un arbre.

-Hector était tu genre colérique. Heureusement que Mégane et Alex sont calme.

-Il me manque ! Heureusement que tout les deux on bien voulut de l'immortalité. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Athéna se réveilla dans les bras d'Elijah se qui lui fit se sentir encore plus chez elle. Après avoir vu qu'il était 9h elle se retourna pour contemplé le visage de son mari, toujours si calme, même si a chaque fois qu'elle le regardait elle voyer aussi ses deux fils et un peu de sa fille. Donc elle se leva pour aller regarder les portrait qui étaient encadrer et poser sur la première étagère mais celui qui la marquait le plus était celui du milieu qui représentais une famille, SA famille, avec elle et Elijah et devant eux leurs enfants Hector, l'aîné, puis Mégane, leurs unique fille, et Alexandre, le petit-dernier qui n'avait que très peu de souvenir d'eux en humain car le jeune homme avait a peine 1 an au moment de leurs transformation, alors que les deux autres avaient 7 et 4 ans. Athéna se rappela de chaque fois qu'elle avait appris ses grossesses la plus dur a endurer avait été la première.

PDV d'Athéna

Flash-back :

Je me réveillais dans une maison qui n'était pas la mienne mais que je reconnu comme étant celle de la sorcière Ayana.

« Ça va aller ma chérie, tu t'es juste évanouie. Tu ferais mieux de faire attention dans ton état.

-Mon état ?

-Je me dois de t'annoncer que tu es enceinte.

-Quoi c'est impossible je ne suis pas marié ! Mes parents font me rejeter.

-J'ai d'abord une question avant de t'aider.

-Oui ?

-Le père, c'est bien Elijah Mikaelson ?

-Oui comment le savez-vous ?

-Cette enfant sera puissant je la sens, sa magie. Je peux d'assurer qu'Esther ne laissera personne faire du mal a son petit-enfant. Mais la seul solution est que tu épouses Elijah ce qui ne le dérangera sûrement pas.

-Mes parents ?

-Je ne leurs est rien dit mais Esther est au courant. Mais il n'y a que nous trois qui le sont c'est a toi de l'annoncé à Elijah et à tes parents.

Quelque heure plus tard je me retrouva devant mes parents chez moi.

« Ça va ma chérie ?

-Non ! »dis je avant de commencer a pleurer.

« Qu'es qui a ma chérie ? » me demanda ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Je suis enceinte ! »

Mes parents furent choquer.

« Qui est le père ? »demanda mon père en colère.

« C'est Elijah. Mais je ferais se qu'il faut pour que la disgrâce ne soit pas mise sur nos famille. Je fais l'épouser. »

Mon père se calma. Après ma discussion avec mes parents je me dirigeais vers la maison des Mikaelson quand je toqua à la porte se fut Esther qui me répondit.

« Bonjour Athéna ! Tu viens voir Elijah ?

-Oui et d'après Ayana vous êtes au courant.

-Oui et ne t'inquiète pas je suis d'accord pour que tu épouse mon fils et j'ai toujours su que sa serais le cas et tu fais déjà partit de la famille. »

Je souris a cette remarque car j'avais toujours considérer la matriarche des Mikaelson comme une seconde mère. Elle m'informa qu'Elijah était dans sa chambre, seul car il la partageait avec Finn et Niklaus donc je m'enfoncer dans la maison pour me trouver devant sa porte pour ensuite toquer, il vient très rapidement m'ouvrir.

« Athéna ? Que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire. Tu me laisse entré ?

-Heu...

-Si c'est se qui t'inquiète et se que ta mère pourrais penser de me savoir dans ta chambre, tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter elle est partit. »

Elijah me laissa passer et quand il eu refermé sa porte il m'embrassa passionnément, je dû le repousser et sa le surpris.

« Qu'es qui se passe ?

-J'ai quelque chose a te dire et sa serais mieux si tu était assis. »

Donc Elijah s'assit sur son lit qui était entre ceux de ces frères et je me mit a coté de lui. Il me pris les mains dans les siennes et encra son regard bleu acier dans le miens.

« Elijah je suis enceinte. » il fut surpris mais très vite un sourire apparu sur son beau visage.

« Je crois que je fais avancé ma demande. » Il se le va pour ensuite tiré une petite boite en bois de sous son lit pour l'ouvrir et en sortir une magnifique bague en argent avec les armorie de la famille Mikaelson gravé dessus. « Mademoiselle Athéna Juliaro voulez vous bien faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux en acceptant de m'épouser ?

-Oui Messieurs Elijah Mikaelson et mon père ma déjà donner sa permission.

-J'avais prévu de te le demander pour des 17 ans. »

Quatre mois plus tard on s'unissait devant tout le village et se fut aussi se jour la que Finn rencontra sa futur femme Sage puis trois mois après j'accouchais d'un magnifique petit garçon au cheveux brun et yeux vert qu'on nomma Hector Mikaelson et qui dés sa naissance montra un très fort caractère.

Fin du Flash-back :

Je fus sortit de ma rêverie par mon téléphone qui sonna mais malheureusement il était du coté d'Elijah qui l'attrapa et décrocha avant moi.

Fin PDV d'Athéna 

« Allô ?

-Elijah ?

-Sage ? C'est toi ?

-Oui mais je m'attendais a une voie plus féminine que la tienne. Ta magnifique femme est-elle réveiller ?

-Je te la passe. »dit-il pour ensuite tendre le téléphone a sa femme.

« Salut Sage.

-Salut ma beauté. Je suis a l'aéroport tu peux venir me chercher s'il-te-plait ?

-D'accord j'arrive le plus rapidement possible.

-Merci ma chérie. »

Athéna sortit du lit après avoir embrasser son Apollon et fila dans la salle de bain pour en ressortit 20 minute après en serviette et coiffé pour ensuite se diriger vers sa valise qu'elle n'avais pas défais pour en sortir un chemisier blanc, un jean et des chaussures à talon. Elijah l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'embraser dans le cou.

« Tu ne dit rien à Finn ?

-Promis !

-Bien sinon je te ferais subir mille torture.

-Ouh j'ai peur. » dit-il en rigolant.

« Je te rappelle que je suis autant une Originels que toi et que j'ai le même age que toi mon chéri. Je t'enverrais un message. »

Elle sortit pour aller a la cuisine ou se trouver juste les femmes de la famille, c'est-a-dire Rebekah, Esther et Mégane. Athéna attrapa une feuille un stylo pour marqué : _Je fais chercher Sage a l'aéroport. Ne dite rien à Finn._

Rebekah attrapa le stylo et écrit : _Je peux t'accompagnai sa fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu ?_

Athéna lui répondit par l'affirmation et elles partirent toute les deux vite rejointe par Mégane qui les informa qu'Esther occuperais les hommes de la famille.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Quand Athéna se gara dans le parking elle prit son téléphone et alla sur la conversation marqué Sage Mikaelson.

« Slt on viens de se garer t ou ?

-Je suis au café a l'entré de l'aéroport.

-Dac. On arrivé. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'entré pour la voir avec ses long cheveux roue foncée bouclé et portant un chemisier rouge avec un jeans noir et des talons de 3cm.

« Hey salut ma belle.

-Salut Sage. Comment c'est passer le voyage ?

-Ennuyeux. Hey mais ses ma nièce préféré.

-Je suis ton unique nièce tante Sage.

-C'est vrais. Si on y aller car j'ai faim. »

Et elle repartirent ensemble pour le Mystic Grill.

« Rebekah tu veux bien envoyé un message à Eli pour lui dire qu'on va au Mystic Grill ? Et peut-être qu'il vienne nous rejoindre avec les garçons. »

Quand elles arrivèrent au restaurant elles allèrent s'asseoir a une grande table en attendant le reste de la famille, mais Rebekah avait remarqué la table un peu plus loin ou était assis Caroline, Elena et Bonnie et au bar se trouvaient Damon, Tyler, Jérémy, Matt et Stefan. Justement Matt sortit de derrière le bar pour venir prendre leurs commandes.

« Bonjour ! Que voulez-vous ?

-Ça va votre main ? Et désolé pour le comportement de Kol, mon oncle peut être un vrais un gamin quand il veut. »lui dit Mégane en souriant.

« Votre oncle ?

-Ah oui je fais faire les présentation. Matt, je te présente Mégane Mikaelson la fille d'Elijah, Athéna sa femme et Sage la femme de Finn. Et on va prendre chacune un café.

-D'accord je vous apporte sa. »

Il retourna au bar ou les filles avaient rejoins les autres.

« Alors c'est qui ? »demanda Elena qui n'avait pas pu entendre la conversation.

Matt leurs dit se que Rebekah venait de lui expliquait quand les frères Mikaelson arrivèrent avec Alexandre qui alla leurs commenté des café pendant qu'ils allèrent rejoindre les filles.

« Tante Sage regarde derrière toi. »

La vampire huma l'air et reconnue plusieurs odeur d'homme : une de peinture fraîche et de bois qui appartenait à Klaus, la suivante fut celle de vieux livre qu'elle savait venir d'Elijah puis une odeur de gel et autres cosmétique d'homme qui ne pouvait venir que de Kol qui prenait toujours trois heure pour se préparer et être le plus beau possible et enfin elle sentit une odeur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier qui était un mélange jasmin et de lavande qui ne pouvait venir que de son mari donc elle se leva au moment ou il arrivait juste derrière elle.

« Bonjour Sage.

-Bonjour mon amour. » dit Finn avant de prendre sa femme dans ses bras pour ensuite l'embraser.

Alexandre lui arriva au bar et se mit a coté des frères Salvatore.

« Vous devez être Stefan et Damon Salvatore ?

-Oui et vous êtes ? »demanda Stefan.

« Ah oui ! Excusaient moi ! JE me nomme Alexandre Mikaelson mais tout le monde m'appelle Alex.

-Mikaelson ? »demanda une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille pour l'avoir entendu dans une tout autre bouche. « Je suis Elena Gilbert !

-Ah oui le nouveau double Petrova. Et oui Mikaelson, Elijah est mon père.

-Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

-Merci du compliment. »

Matt arriva a se moment la et les frères Salvatore partirent a la table avec le reste des garçons.

« Vous voulez commenté quelque chose ?

-Oui des cafés s'il vous plaît ! Et désolé pour votre mains mon oncle Kol est...

-un vrais gamin je sais ! Votre sœur me la déjà dit.

-C'est bizarre qu'elle est dit sa fut que c'est son oncle préféré.

-Ah oui ! Et vous c'est qui votre oncle préféré ? »demanda Elena avec un grand sourire.

« Niklaus ! »c'est la qu'il vit justement la jeune vampire avec qui son oncle avait passer la soirée. « Vous êtes Caroline Forbes ?

-Heu... oui.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi mon oncle vous admire au temps... Ne t'inquiète c'est pas mon genre de fille tu le sais très bien. » devant leurs regard interrogateur il rajouta : « C'est a Nik que je parler, il est du genre un peu jaloux. Bon je vous verrez sûrement demain.

-Demain ?

-Je suis l'exemple de ma tante et je me suis inscrit au lycée. Au faite Elena un petit conseil ne t'approche pas trop de ma mère elle déteste les double Petrova.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tatia et Katerina ont tout les deux essayer de lui volé mon père et Katerina a presque réussi vu que sa fessait 500 ans qu'ils étaient pas vu.

-Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas j'ai fais une croix sur tout mecs qui a eu un quelconque passé avec une de mes ancêtres.

-D'accord à demain les filles.

-A demain ! »

Et il partit rejoindre le reste de sa famille.

PS: Une petit Review?


End file.
